User blog:Tesla Man/El Chupacabra vs Beast of Exmoor
El Chupacabra; The Latin American vampire beast resposible for the killings of hundreds of animals, giving it the title, "Goat Sucker", vs''' The Beast of Exmoor;' The vicious dog-beast who slaughters animals in the English Countryside and is feared by many in the city of Exmoor Intro Inside Tesla Manner- 11:34 pm The room was dark, of course, it is almost midnight, and the only light source inside the library are flickering candles, illuminating the thousands of books on the bookshelf. In the middle sits an empty red velvet chair that lays attop a beautiful, imported rug. in the middle, is a coffee table, with books such as ''Encyclopedia Monstrum, and Urban Legends for Dummies. Behind the chair against the wall is a fireplace, with a door to the right. The door opens and Tesla Man comes walking out, mixing a cup of tea as he closes the door behind him with his left foot. Under his arm is the daily newspaper. He drops the teabag into the waste bin as he walks towards the chair and places the teacup on the table. He unfolds the news paper titled The Daily Monstosity ''he scans the page and folds it back up. "Oh, Hello there." He takes a sip of his tea. "I was just reading this" He shakes the rolled up newspaper and tosses it behind him into the waste bin. "Well anyways, i am here to prodlly announce, this will be my first battle on this wiki." He holds up his hands for an applause. "Thank you" He bows "Well anyways, this is a very special occasion, so how bout we ceebrate?" He pulls out a champagne bottle. He reads the experation date "Nevermind, i will just enjoy this tea while you sit and watch." he takes a sip of tea and spits it out onto the rug "eww, anyway, our battle today is El Chupacabra versus The Beast of Exmoor, two very deadly Urban Legends." He picks up the ''Encyclopedia Monstrum off the table and flips to a page in the front of the book. "Here we are, El Chupacabra." Tesla smiles and puts on his glasses and begins reading. El Chupacabra "THE LEGEND OF EL CHUPACABRA: The legend of "El Chupacabra" began when goats and chickens started turning up dead in Puerto Rico in the 1990's, drained of blood and with telltale puncture wounds in their necks but otherwise completely intact. Literally translated as "goat sucker" in Spanish, reports of Chupacabra spread from Puerto Rico to Mexico, Chile, Brazil and into the United States, from Texas to Florida, Michigan, Maine and even Oregon. Soon Chupacabra became a worldwide urban legend as news spread far and fast on a wave of Internet enthusiasm, taking hold of imaginations worldwide. AN APPALLING APPEARANCE: While descriptions of the blood-sucking beast vary greatly, most describe it as a gray, lizard-like creature about 3 to 4 feet tall that walks upright on its muscular hind legs, similar to an archetypical alien. It reportedly has large eyes, fangs and a forked tongue with a row of sharp quills running down its back. However, others describe the monster as looking more like a giant, vicious kangaroo or disfigured coyote. A HISTORY OF VIOLENCE? While reports of Chupacabra are relatively new, the phenomenon dates back to the 1970's when Puerto Rican legend tells of El Vampiro de Moca, a supposed livestock-killing vampire in the small town of Moca. Whether Chupacabra exists or not, reports of bloodless murdered livestock persist. And to date, no satisfactory predator has ever been caught" -Encyclopedia Monstrum Tesla lays back in his chair and takes off his glasses as he finished reading. He scratches his pet Chpacabra on the head. "Marvelous creature, yes." he lowers the book onto the small table next to him. "But wait until you see our next contender, hes all bite is far worse than his bark." Tesla chuckles as he picks the Encyclopedia Montrum back up and flips to another page, "Lets learn about the Beast of Exmoor shall we?" Beast of Exmoor "THE LEGEND OF THE BEAST OF EXMOOR: In the early 1980s, the Exmoor area experienced a rash of more than 200 mutilated farm animals. One man lost over 100 sheep, claiming their necks had been violently slashed. Royal Marine sharpshooters were sent in to search for the predator. At least one soldier claimed to briefly glimpse the beast, which ceased its attacks while the sharpshooters were present then resumed its assaults after they left. Sightings of a mysterious black beast continue to this day, along with unexplained livestock maulings. AN APPALLING APPEARANCE: Various reports describe this mysterious black beast as lithe, muscular, dark-colored, thick-tailed and measuring up to 7 feet in length. A HISTORY OF VIOLENCE? In the early 1980s, the Exmoor area experienced a rash of more than 200 mutilated farm animals. One man lost over 100 sheep, claiming their necks had been violently slashed. Royal Marine sharpshooters were sent in to search for the predator. At least one soldier claimed to briefly glimpse the beast, which ceased its attacks while the sharpshooters were present then resumed its assaults after they left. Sightings of a mysterious black beast continue to this day, along with unexplained livestock maulings." -Encyclopedia Monstrum Tesla closes the book in a dramatic fasion, "This is a very good book, i sugest you rent it from the library" Tesla clears his throat, "Well, if this wasnt the last surviving copy" He laughs. "Well anyways, you have a good idea about these monsters, now, you decide who wins, Is it El Chupacabra, or the Beast of Exmoor?" Tesla stands up, "Your vote matters" He tightens his robe, "Until nextime, i wish you all a fantastic day, and i bid you fairwell, goodbye" He turns around and blows out the candles and the room goes dark. Category:Blog posts